Legends Die Hard
by Bindy Kitty
Summary: The Ronin Warriors must find the last 5 Ronins to complete the prophecy of Aeaea so they can travel to their home world before it is destroyed by the 14tha nd final Ronin.
1. History

Legends Die Hard 

By: Bindy Kitty

The History of Aeaea

In the time before Talpa's reign, the world of Aeaea lived in peace, free from fear. The 14 kingdoms lived in harmony with each other and nature. Each kingdom was separate from the others, but at the same time, they were together. 

The Kingdom of Virtue was the main center of Aeaea. It was located within the very center of Aeaea and assessable from all places. Due to the fact that it is the centre of commerce, it was a rich kingdom. They were devoted to becoming perfect and to being the best out of the others. Their stone was Ruby, which represented their anger and towering fury. 

The Kingdom of Wisdom was nestled in the mountains of Kirand, to the west of the Kingdom of Virtue. Their lives are spent giving healing potions to travelers, and bits of wisdom to those who seek it. Although considered the smartest, they are only rivaled by those of the Kingdom of Life and Solemnity. Their stone, Emerald represents the forest where they dwell. 

The Kingdom of Life is not located on the mainland, but in the clouds above the mountain Lithg. They are dedicated to learning the mysteries of life. They are all younger than 30, which is peculiar. It is thought, that after they turn 30 they go to dwell with the in the surrounding clouds. Their stone, Tridas, (the rarest of all stones, dark blue) represents their love of space. 

The Kingdom of Justice lies in the sand dunes of Yiralp, between Lithg and the sea Graigasa. They are all built large and have a large tolerance for pain. Over their years of living through sand storms, they had developed loud voices. Although the look incredibly stupid, they really aren't and what they lack in smarts, they make up for in strength. Their stone is Topaz, which is the color of the desert where they live. 

The Kingdom of Trust lies along the sea Graigasa and the jungle of Risnau. They have a strong sense of loyalty to the secrets they are told, and never reveal them unless extreme circumstances present themselves. They are known for being friendly but dangerous. One knows not to anger them, because if they know your secret, you're the one who may regret it. Their stone is Aquamarine, which is blue like the sea they love. 

The Kingdom of Piety is located to the east of the Kingdom of Virtue in the wastelands of Urinss. Although they aren't as strong as those of the Kingdom of Justice, they are crafty and specialize in potions and poisons. They are mostly known for being in the most trouble, and for being loyal to the Gods they pray to, which are surprisingly all snakes. Their stone is Poran, which is a burnt green color, which is supposed to represent the snakes they praise. 

The Kingdom of Loyalty is in the foothills of the Katankatan Mountains. They have a history of being bloodthirsty and it is rumored that they make sacrifices to whomever if currently ruler. The rulers don't last long, for one reason or another and for some reason, they don't have many descendants. They mostly keep to themselves, and when problems arise they are usually the first to join and the first to quit. Their stone is Zirconia, which is a brown color, which really doesn't represent anything. 

The Kingdom of Obedience is in the system of caves called Frintasd. The inhabitants seem to have a need to be in the shadows wherever they go. After thousands of years of living underground, they are forced to wear cloths around their eyes when they go out. All of their harvesting and planting must be done at night. Although they aren't very good in a fight during the day, they are formidable at battles in pitch-blackness. Their stone is Opal, which is a dark as the caves where they dwell.

The Kingdom of Serenity is on the banks of the Hismanal Ocean. Although they lay along a beach like those of the Trust, they are totally different. They are devious and are usually two sided. They specialize in laying traps, and are known for their devotedness toward their spider gods. Although they are know for their guile, they are also smart, a little known fact. They are more prone to follow, and are poor leaders. Their stone is Quartz, which is supposed to represent their willingness to change. 

The Kingdom of Hope is located to the north of Virtue, and is nestled in the center of the Lily Valleys. The inhabitants are kind, and have a fondness for softer, lighter things in life. They are usually very optimistic, which and be a good or bad thing. They are often times found outside of their kingdom searching for something they lost a long time ago, be it a book, a pet or a love. Their stone is the Rosen, which looks hard but glows a faint yellow. 

The Kingdom of Solemnity is located to the east of Hope on the banks of lake Porain. They are a quiet kingdom that takes everything they do seriously. They often times are found consorting with the Life Kingdom, exchanging information and comparing their experiments. Although they are serious, they can have fun and smile rather than laugh. Their stone is the Amysthest, which represtents the hope they hold. 

The Kingdom of Sanctity is located to the west of the kingdom of Hope around the waterfall Juiran. They are known for being the most beautiful and precious of all the people of Aeaea. They are never really looked down upon by the other kingdoms and are usually happy. They are good at giving advice in all things but love. They have a tendency to keep things like secret loves a secret. Their stone is the Diamond, which represents their purity. 

The Kingdom of Honor is in the Risnau jungle. They are smaller than all the other people, and it is rumored that they are part Inja, (a non-human creature that is closely related to nymphs.) so they can communicate with the trees and the forest. Like the people of the Trust are one with the ocean, they are one with the forest. They only live as long as their tree lives, which begins growing the moment they are born. Since a tree can live for thousands of years, many are very old, but they do not age. They are known for the way the play tricks on travelers. Their stone is Jade, which is the same color as the jungle where they live. 

The Kingdom of Solidarity is located to the south of the Kingdom of Piety. They are a close-knit group that is hard to get to fight itself. They are always born in pairs as twins, and sometimes they are born in triplets. Only once in a thousand years is a single child born at one time. That one child is destined to be the king or queen. They are willing to fight, but they would rather not. Their stone is the Quain, which has a faint orange cast.

In Aeaea, they also have non-human creatures that are good and bad. The Inja is so closely related to humans, you can't tell a human and an Inja apart. They are small and live longer than humans, and 90% of them are females. They all have bright colored hair, and are terrified of fire. They can also talk. The Althro are things to be reckoned with. They are told to be a mistake of the Gods, because their appearance is so strange. They have the head of a goat, with a body that is scaly, and webbed hands. Instead of fingers and teeth, they have claws and fangs. They will eat anything that runs from them, so when you come across one, stand still and wait for it to leave. They are unable to speak, but they grunt and growl. The Dirk is a small bird, about the size of a pigeon, that is free range around the Frintasd caves. They are black and are somewhat friendly. Although they aren't known to be meat eaters, they could try to attack you. Lastly, the Eir is a monster that is closely related to the horse. Instead of hooves, they have claws, and have fangs. They are known for attacking anything, including people, and will not pass up an opportunity to get a small child. 

In the year 7032, the dynasty attacked, and the kingdoms were unprepared for war. Throughout the ages, there was little or no fighting of a mass scale in Aeaea, so there was no army. Their only army was small, and would be crushed easily against the Dynasty's evil army. After 3 years of slaughter, a man appeared in Virtue. He called himself the Ancient One. He came wearing a robe and a large straw hat that covered his eyes. Although he was young, he looked weary and weak. He explained to the ruler of Virtue, Ryko, which he had been following Talpa through time, space, and worlds to try and defeat him. The staff he carried with him was a gold color with ring hanging off it. He told him that the staff was the only way that Talpa could be defeated. He then told Ryko that he must go, to kill Talpa. 

The battle was short, and after thousands of year, the really account has been lost. The only truth was that although Talpa was defeated in Aeaea, his spirit still remained in other worlds, and he would be able to plunder through the other worlds. The Ancient One told Ryko, that unless the armor was separated, then he could still come back to Aeaea. 

The kingdoms met in the palace in Virtue to discuss what to do. In the end, they decided to split the armor into 14 smaller less powerful armors, one would go to each of the Kingdom to be worn by the kings, when there was need to. The Ancient One dispersed the armor, and one was given to a kingdom. The Ancient One, then asked the Kings to give the armor to their eldest children and give the children to him. The Kings were appalled, and refused to give their heirs to a man they barely knew. The Ancient One explained that it was to help him save the next world where Talpa would rage. His reasoning was, he had helped them, and by giving him their sons and daughters, they would be helping him in return. After many days of deciding, they gave their tiny babies to the Ancient One. 

The Ancient One departed to follow Talpa to the next place he was to attack, and he took along the children of Aeaea. They were: From Virtue, Ryo of the armor Wildfire. From Wisdom, Sage of the armor Halo. From Life, Rowen of the armor Strata. From Justice, Kento of the armor Hardrock. From Trust, Cye of the armor Torrent. From Piety, Sechmet of the armor Cobra. From Loyalty, Anubis of the armor Ogre. From Obedience, Kale, of the armor Jackal. From Serenity, Dais of the armor Tarantula. From Hope, Adela, of the armor Sunlight. From Solemnity, Lily of the armor Nebula. From Sanctity, Mia of the armor Dawn. From Honor, Circe of the armor Fern. And from Solidarity, Vanessa of the armor Friendship. All of their ages ranged from 3 months to 7 years. 

As the years went by, they children grew, and it was harder and harder for the Ancient One to keep control of them. He decided to give the children to parents of the next place Talpa would attack. He guessed the youngest ones would be 15 or 16 by the time Talpa could seek domain. He left them with the adults, and went to seek other places to defeat Talpa. Unfortunately, the spirit of Talpa stole the 4 of the children, Sechmet, Dais, Anubis and, Kale. The Ancient One heard of this and traveled to that time to get the other 14, to save them from Talpa's persuasion. He took them to a future earth year, and put them into other families. The youngest were now only about 3, and he hoped none of them would remember. 

When Talpa finally attacked the earth, only 5 of the children were awakened to their powers. Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen were prepared, and one other was there, but she was not fighting. Mia had no idea that she had a armor power inside of her, but she followed to other 5 wherever they went, giving advice and knowledge. The other 4 were nowhere in sight, and were captured by the dynasty. While the 6 of the children tried to take down the dynasty, one of the children who was captured was learning as well. Vanessa, while trying to win her freedom, was learning the way of the dynasty. Unconsciously perhaps, Vanessa was learning that evil could be as or even more powerful than good. She finally switched totally to the side of bad, and went off on her own. 

Soon after, the 6 defeated Talpa, and returned to life as normal kids. The seasons turned, as seasons do, and with the season the children grew. Strangely, the older they grew, the more the earth seemed to groan with a for-seen event. When the youngest, Circe, was 18 years old, the earth let out a mighty wail in the form of an earthquake. It was at this time that the other 4 children of Aeaea went to find the other children whom called themselves the Ronin Warriors. The word 'Ronin' in Aeaea means 'Redeemer', which fits their small group perfectly. And that is where our story begins…… 

Pronunciation


	2. Pronuncition

Pronunciation For 

"Legends Die Hard" 

By: Bindy Kitty

Aeaea- (ey-ee-ah): The main setting for the story, the world that the children are from. 

Kirand- (kier-and): A mountain range to the left of Virtue. 

Lithg- (lith-ig): The highest peak in the mountain range Kirand. 

Graigasa- (gra-ig-assa): A large ocean that is usually very clear. 

Risnau- (rin-ass-sue): A jungle populated by animals, and those of Honor. 

Urinss- (your-niss): A large splat of land with no moisture or nutrients, a wasteland. 

Katankatan- (kah-tan-kah-tan): A larger more dangerous range than the Kirand. 

Frintasd- (frin-ist-stad): A system of underground caves,a home bats and the Obedience. 

Hismanal- (hish-man-al): An ocean that is not as safe as Graigasa. 

Porain- (pour- rain): A large lake that is crystal clear and east of Hope. 

Juiran- (hu-or-ran): A collection of waterfalls that have caves behind them. 

Althro- (al-throw): A non-human monster that terrorizes Aeaea. 

Inja- (in-he-a): A type of dryad that only lives in Aeaea. Fun loving creatures. 

Dirk- (dir-k): A small bird about the size of a pigeon. Lives around the Frintasd. 

Eir- (ear): A horse like creature that is large and powerful. Be wary of their lethal claws. 

Ryko- (ree-co): The 12 ruler of Virtue since the Great Wars in 1597. Father of Ryo. 

Adela- (ah-de-la): The bearer of the Armor of Sunlight. 

Circe- (sir-sea): The bearer of the Armor of Fern. 

Chapter One  



	3. Adela

Legends Die Hard 

By: Bindy Kitty

Ch. 1: Adela 

When angry, count four; when very angry, swear. 

Mark Twain 

The worst part of it all was that she had no idea where she was. Adela used the words "cursed" and "dammed" quite often, just about every time she passed the same tree. It seemed to her that she was going in one big circle and that she would never get out of the stupid forest. 

"Why am I even out here?" She thought to herself. For some reason, ever since the earthquake yesterday, she had this undying urge to go into the forest in Toyama. After 5 hours of wandering in the forest, she was getting really tired. 

"The only thing to eat around here is the really good looking mushroom. And those hemlock berries. I think I'll pass on both." Adela wandered around the forest for another few minutes, but with each step she felt more and more drained. She walked closer to a large waterfall and looked down into it. There was nothing to her interest and she continued to walk through the forest. She moseyed through the woods for a little longer to find nothing.

"There is nothing in this whole forest but trees and birds and ……." 

*~*~*~* 

"Rowen! Were going into the city! Do you need anything?" Mia called up to Rowen. He, as usual, was pouring over his schoolbooks, trying to soak up every fact and detail. All of the other Ronin's were going to the city to pick up some groceries. Kento had eaten half of the ones they had, and the other half had gotten cracked or broken in the earthquake yesterday. It wasn't a very bad one, only about 4.3 on the Rickter scale. But for some reason, Rowen couldn't shake this feeling that something bigger, and more dangerous was about to happen. The other Ronins agreed, and strangely enough, Mia said that she could feel something also. 

Another queer thing was, that ever since the earthquake, he would frequently space out and daydream about other Ronins, ones they had never met before. And those Ronins happened to be girls! One certain girl seemed to stick out in his mind, one with chestnut colored hair that came down to about mid-back, and emerald green eyes. She was beautiful! She seemed to have this grace about her, and even though she wore and armor, you could tell she was a girl. Even if certain things weren't as prominent, the way she shook her hips when she walked was a clear indication she was a girl. No man alive could walk with a sway of the hips like a girl can. 

" I wonder who they could be? If they are even real. I would really like to meet them. If I could." He thought to himself. Just then, Whiteblaze came into the room. "What's up 'Blaze?" Rowen said to him. The tiger began to pull on the sleeve of his blue shirt, and Rowen stood up so that the tiger would not rip his shirt. "What is it boy? Man, did that ever sound like a bad Lassie episode" The tiger continued to pull on his sleeve, and Rowen walked along with the huge animal. When the tiger began to run, Rowen did also. He started to get a feeling that something was really wrong. Finally, after running a few moments, they reached the forest next to the lake. Still running, they came to the denser part of the wood, and up ahead, Whiteblaze stopped to let Rowen know to. 

"So this is what 'Blaze wanted me to see" He said aloud. As they got closer, he began to see more details. It was the hole they had dug a few months ago for training. None of the others were dumb enough to fall into it, but it looked like someone had. Rowen looked down into the pit and could see a girl. She was small, but it was obvious she was full-grown. 

"Oh my god! It can't be!" Rowen thought. The girl had chestnut colored hair that came to about her mid-back. Could this really be the girl? Whiteblaze jumped into the pit and nuzzled her face with his muzzle. 

"Leave her 'lone Whiteblaze. Let me see her." He jumped into the pit and brushed away her hair so he could see her face. It looked almost identical to the one in his daydream. If only he could see her eyes. That would settle it. " What do you want me to do with her?" He asked the tiger. Whiteblaze pushed the girl toward Rowen, and he bent down to scoop her up. As he did, somewhere in the vault of his mind, he could hear a faint but audible click and a dry voice saying 

"Done." 

"What does that mean?" Rowen said in his head, thinking maybe that he could talk to the voice. But they presence of the voice was gone. "Why don't we get this girl home, whom ever she is." 

Back at the mansion, Rowen climbed the stairs to his room he now no longer shared with Sage. Mia had decided that they could have their own rooms after Cye had almost killed Kento for snoring so loud. He placed the girl on his bed and gently covered her up with the sheets. Whiteblaze came into his room and climbed onto the bed also, and laid down at the foot of the bed. The girl was curled in almost a ball, and her lips were slightly parted.

"Who ever she is, she's dazzling. Don't you think Whiteblaze?" The big tiger purred his agreement and laid his massive head down onto the bed. "Well, now all we have to do is wait for the others to get home with the food." 

*~*~*~* 

"Rowen, were home!" Mia called up to the boy. "Come help us get the groceries inside!" 

"Alright!"

For about 10 hours now, Mia had felt strange. It was like there was a new part of her brain that had just then woken up. Periodically she would get glimpses of things, like 5 girls in armor, and then the 14 children, and then the Ancient One. It was strange. It was almost like she was having a major Dejavoo. Even more strange than that, was one of them looked just like her. But she had been with the Ronin Warriors for more than 5 years, and they would have been able to tell if she was Ronin or not. Now even more than ever, she could see one particular girl in her mind. She had chestnut colored hair, and emerald green eyes. Rowen came running out side and grabbed a few bags and then ran back in. By then, all of the bags were gone. Mia walked into the house, and if on cue, the buzzer on the clothes dryer went off.

"Can you guys put the food away? I have to fold the clothes." 

"Okay Mia!" As Mia started to fold a pair of socks, her minded started to wander again. This time instead of seeing 5 girls, he saw one of them before an army of thousands. She had black hair that was so dark that it had a faint blue cast. She raised her hands above head and a large tornado formed in front her. But instead of destroying the army, she demolished a huge castle that was beside the army. The army cheered and then departed. 

"What could I be seeing, the future, the past, or maybe both?" she thought. She picked up the basket of clothes and walked up the steps to put them in their respected rooms. Whiteblaze walked out of Rowen's room when she got to the top of the stairs and went down them. But when she walked into Rowen's room, something was anomalous. There was a girl in his bed! 

"Oh my god! ROWEN GET UP HERE!" 

"What's wrong Mia?" Ryo asked her. He then noticed the girl on Rowen's bed, and he laughed. "Woah. Rowen, what were you doing while we were gone?" He asked him. All the Ronins were now up stairs and making fun Rowen. With every word, he grew even more and more red. 

"Come on guys, leave him alone." Mia chided. "Who is she Rowen?" Rowen looked at her and could see that she recognized the girl too. 

"Woah man, she looks like the girl in my dream." Kento whispered. The 4 other guys looked at her, and looks of recognition crossed their faces also. With out warning, the girl moaned and turned in the bed. All of them turned to look at her as she sat up slightly and stretched, but then grabbed at her leg and yelped. 

"Ow! My leg!" She whimpered. Rowen reached towards he, and if suddenly noticing where she was the girl shot up and curled into a ball close to the head of the bed. She grabbed her leg again, and at the same time tried to get farther away from them. 

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want? I'm not that kind of girl I hope you know!" 

"What? Oh, no! We don't mean that. I found you in the woods, in the pit me and my friends dug and I brought you back here so you wouldn't have to stay down in the hole." Rowen told to her. 

"Oh. I guess I should thank you. What your names?" 

"Well my name is Rowen." 

"My name is Ryo. And the tiger over there's name is Whiteblaze" 

"I'm Cye" 

"They call me Kento" 

"That's cause it's your name stupid. My name is Sage." 

"And my name is Mia." 

The girls eyes grew very wide, then narrowed, and then widened and she stared at them like they were ghosts. "Are you guys the Ronin Warriors?" she breathed. They gasped and looked at her. 

"How would you know?" Ryo demanded of her. 

"I know all of you, Ryo of Wildfire, Sage of Halo, Cye of Torrent, Kento of Hardrock, Rowen of Strata and Mia of Dawn." 

"Mia of Dawn?" Ryo yelled. 

"Mia's not a Ronin!" Kento told her. 

"We could have been able to tell." Sage explained. 

"She couldn't possibly be. Talpa would have tried to take her armor too." Cye mused.

"It just isn't logical. There are only 9 armors. Not 10." Rowen informed her. 

"Your wrong there. Mia has an armor. It's the armor of Dawn. I also have an armor, the sunlight, and their isn't 9 armors, there are 14." 

"14? That's impossible!" Sage scoffed at her. 

"How old are you Sage?' She asked him, a sly look crossing her face. He glared at her suspiciously, 

"19." He told her. 

"And in 19 years you've been able to decipher possible from impossible? You're an amazing boy." 

"I just mean…" his voice trailed off. He looked up sheepishly and laughed. "Your right. I could be possible." 

"That's right. It is possible and it'strue. There are 14 armors, and they all came from Talpa's one armor. I don't know the whole story, or how I even know this much, but I do know something is going to happen, and it's going to be big. I also know that there are going to be more of us coming. But I don't know when…." Her voice trailed off into a whimper as she clutched at her leg. 

"Adela! Are you alright?" Rowen asked her, stepping toward her. The girl bent forward and her head laid on the bed and she groaned louder. Rowen pulled back the covers that were on her, and he could see that blood had started to soak her pants. She drew back from it and turned around covering his mouth. Sage looked at her and watched her head sag. He checked for her pulse and then told them: 

"She's unconscious. That might be better than if she was awake. She'll be fine. Mia, help her get into a nightgown or some sort of dress were I can look at her leg without taking off her pants. Ryo, get some ice. Cye, get fresh sheets these are soiled. Kento, get the first aid kit. Rowen, was their blood on her when you picked her up?"

With his back still turned, he replied, "I don't think so. If there was, there wasn't very much. When I found her in the pit, her leg was bent backwards, and there was a lump on her leg, but not enough blood for me to notice." 

"Rowen, get over it. Adela needs our help. That lump could be a bone that's sticking out of her leg. You should have told us before." 

"Oh Sage, don't be so hard on him. Just because he doesn't like to see blood doesn't mean that you can yell at him," Cye chided. Rowen was grateful he stood up for him, but he really didn't like being spoken for. 

"Will this work Sage?" Mia asked him. She had come from her room with a light pink sleeveless cotton nightgown. Sage nodded and the boys started to leave. 

"Rowen, stay here. I need someone to help me hold her up." He looked at her with a fruitless look and sighed, but he stayed. Mia started to take off Adela's shirt, and Rowen blush a deep crimson, and quickly turned around. 

"Rowen, you have to help me hold her up. You can't do that if you're across the room hiding your face." 

"Okay." He murmured and turned back around. 

"Hold her up while I pull off her pants." He obeyed and she yanked them off. The wound on her leg was crusted with blood, and a small while lump was jutting from it. 

"Oh my…. Rowen, keep hold her arms up." He did and Mia slipped the nightgown over her head and then down around her waist. He gently laid her down and turned to call the guys back in. 

"Did you see any goods?" Kento whispered to him while he walked back in. 

"No stupid. She was wearing under-clothes." 

"Were they frilly?" 

"Well, when she wakes up, why don't you ask her yourself."? 

"No, I think I'll pass"

"Mia, I think we should take her to the ER." Ryo suggested to her, but Sage was already checking out the lesion. 

"We won't need to do that. I can heal it. It will still be broken, but we can concoct a more believe able story for the health center. I don't think they will believe us when we say, 'She fell into our pit and our white tiger saved her and brought my friend to get her.' That's not something those people hear every day." 

"I get your point. Okay, lets do it that way." Ryo told them in his most leader-like voice.

"After you heal her though, we need to get the bone break checked out by a real doctor." 

"Okay, what ever you say." Sage replied, his voice painted with sarcasm. Before Ryo could send back a retort, Sage closed his eyes and covered the blood stained wound with his hands. His hands began to glow a green color and under his hands you could see movement. In a matter of seconds, he removed his hands and the wound was gone, and only a small scar remained.

Adela stirred and looked down at where the slash was and grinned. She looked then at Sage and threw herself at him, catching him in an affectionate embrace. Looking slightly embarrassed, Sage hugged her back and smoothed her hair. Rowen felt a small pang of jealousy, but he shrugged it off. If Adela liked Sage, and he liked her back, then he wasn't going to do anything about it. Sage was his friend, and he didn't want to hurt him. 

"Okay, let's get Adela of Sunlight to the hospital, and when we get back, we'll discuss this whole 2 new Ronin's thing." Ryo told the rest of them. Adela released Sage and nodded her head and reached toward Rowen with her arms outstretched.

"Carry me?" She asked him. 

Chapter Two   
  



	4. The Will and the Word

Legends Die Hard 

By: Bindy Kitty

Chapter 2: The Will and The Word 

Fire and Ice 

Some say the world will end in fire, Some say ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice Is also great And would suffice. 

--Robert Frost 

"Thank you again Mia. I'll make sure I'll pay you back as soon as I get enough money." Adela told her. She was leaning on Rowen as she tried to get down the steps in the front of the hospital. They had just gotten out of the ER where they put Adela's right leg in a cast. 

"Don't worry about it Adela. It's no big deal. And I have a feeling you'll be with us for a long time, so it's all covered in my insurance." She told her. She opened the door for the two of them, and they climbed in. "I think it's time we had a talk."

"Yah, Mia's right. We need to know who you are and where you come from, and how you think that Mia is a Ronin." Ryo told her. 

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Mia, did you know that you were a Ronin?" Kento asked her. 

"No, I'm just as stunned as you! Is it even possible?" Mia puzzled about it for a moment, and then got into the front seat. 

"It is possible, but not probable." Sage mused. "But if Adela says she is then I guess that we'll have to take her word for it." 

"Thank you." Adela said inclining her head. "Okay, as soon as we get back to your guy's house, then I'll tell you."

"Before we get there, can you tell us about your self?" Cye asked her. He leaned forward in his chair and draped his arms across the back of her chair. She took a deep breath and then started in to talk. 

"Well, my name is Adela Black. I live very close to Kyoto. My family owns an apartment building and I live in one of my own. I majored in English and Music education and studied in the US for about a year in an exchange student program. I hope to be on Broadway someday soon, but by the looks of things, I'll have to put it off."

"Why?" Rowen asked her. 

"Can't you feel it? There's a great evil that is moving against us somewhere in the universe. Were going to have to stop it. You really can't feel it?"

"Yes, but we thought it didn't involve us. We destroyed Talpa, and he's the only one that was trying to destroy the world." Ryo told her. 

"Yes, but Talpa is not the center of evil. Someone else is out there with power like his, trying to conquer our world, or some other. It could be Talpa resurrected, or Badamon, or anyone that was associated with him. Or, they could be someone totally different. I don't know." 

"Okay, but what about your armor. What's it called again?" Sage asked her. 

"My armor is the Sunlight, and my kanji is Hope. I use a rod with a golden sun on its tip to do my attack. Instead of a man-like armor, Mia and I have more feminine armors and with our sub armors, we have circlets. All of us also have a stone, which is embedded into our circlets, but you boys don't have them anywhere on you. Mine is Amethyst and Mia's is the diamond." 

"How do you know that I'm a Ronin? I've lived with these guys for almost 5 years, and they've never been able to tell that I have an armor." Mia asked her. It was so hard for her to believe that she could possibly have armor. What would it look like if she really had one? She pulled up into their driveway and they all piled out. Rowen put his arms around Adela's shoulders to help her up the steps again. When they finally get inside, Ryo asked her to show them her armor. She stood up and tottered a little but Rowen steadied her. She held out her hand and said 

"Mia, take my hand." Mia did and Adela murmured something faint and both of them gained a visible aura. Mia's was a faint pearl and Adela's was a faint yellow. When the aura disappeared, Mia and Adela stood there in very feminine looking sub armors and silver circlets. 

"Now Mia, repeat after me, 'Armor of Dawn Dao Joachi!' I'll say 'Armor of Sunlight Dao Tinschi' Okay?" 

"Okay. I'll try it." Mia said closing her eyes, trying to concentrate. "Armor of Dawn, Dao Joachi!" 

"Armor of Sunlight, Dao Tinschi!" 

In a spray of cherry blossoms, Mia and Adela stood in full armor, but they weren't an ugly armor, they were more feminine than the boys and a lot nicer looking. 

"Cool" Kento said. 

"Thank you, Kento" Mia told him kindly. She looked down at the armor, and smiled. She took off the helmet and shook her hair. "It's a lot nicer than I thought it would be." 

"Yes, the other girls are like this too." Adela told her. 

"How do you know there are any other Ronins? Have you met them?" Rowen asked her, his eyes squinting. 

"I don't know." She said, tapping the tip of the rod to her lower lip. "I just know. I guess."

"That's strange." Cye mused 

"Yeah it is. Could someone be telling you it, without you knowing it?" Rowen asked her. 

"I don't know. It's entirely possible that someone could be doing it. I doubt it but it could happen." She said back. "Someone with powers like ours could put or pick thoughts in or out of our minds." 

"What do you mean, 'Powers Like Ours?'" Ryo asked. 

"You don't know?"

"Know what? All the power we have is in our armors." 

"No, that's not true. You can use the will and the word as well. Watch." They watched Adela concentrate intensely. In one corner a vase began to wobble back and forth. It suddenly went quickly into the air and come almost crashing down into the floor. At the last second, Adela raised her hand, and it stopped and floated to her and she handed it to Mia. 

"Sorcery?" Ryo asked her, gaping. 

"Yes, and you have the same powers as I do, all of you can do the same exact thing, and much more. There are rules and restrictions though, and you have to know them, or they can cost you your life." 

"Like what?" 

"For one, you can make things, but you can never unmake things. It's forbidden." 

"What do you mean it's forbidden?" Rowen asked. 

"The heavens forbid it. If you try to use words like, 'Unmake', or 'Undo" you are destroying a thing. Your not allowed to do that." 

"Why not" Kento asked her. 

"Because. It's always been like that."

"That means then you can't kill people. Right?" Cye asked her. 

"No, you can kill people."

"But isn't that destroying people?"

"No. When you kill someone you take away something from them. Their life. You don't destroy them. It's complicated, but that's the best way I can explain it."

"What else can't you do?" Ryo asked her. 

"You really shouldn't try to mess with the weather or time unless you really know what your doing. You could start an ice age or stop time altogether. That's forbidden as well by the way." 

"What is?" Mia asked. 

"Stopping time. You kill yourself."

"Oh." And she delicately let the subject drop. 

"Anything else?" Sage asked 

"You can change into animals too." 

"What?" They cried in unison 

"You can change…" 

"I know that." Sage interrupted. "But, what type of animals?" 

"All of them. Try not to make up new ones though. It really ticks off Mother Nature. She doesn't like people taking her job. You can modify ones though. Like you can be a pink elephant it you want. Or a green turkey. That would be weird though." 

"So, animal at all. Like a eagle or a dolphin or a mermaid?" Cye asked her 

"Well, all of them but a mermaid. They don't exist. Here on earth at least."

"Okay."

"What is the will and the word?" Mia asked her. All of this information was coming to fast! 

"That's how you make the sorcery happen. You use your will, or your power, and use a word to focus your will into what ever your trying to do." 

"So it's a magic word?" Cye said. 

"No, there is no such thing as a magic word in sorcery. In magic there is, but magic and sorcery are totally two different things. It can be any old word, but it should relate to what your doing. Like, if your trying to move a rock, you should try to use a word like 'roll' or 'move' and not 'flop' or 'land'. I think it might confuse your will if you use them." 

"So, we can do anything other than the rules you told us." Rowen asked her. 

"Most everything. But I wouldn't try anything unless your absolutely sure you can do it, or you may end up killing your self. If you need help, call for me. I can do just about anything, so I can help you do it." 

"Okay, then teach me how to become a wolf." Rowen asked her eagerly.

"Okay, put the figure of a wolf in your mind."

He did. 

"You forgot the tail. You really should have one of them, or you can't steer." 

He added that. 

"Now you need to have nails. You cant grip turf with out them" 

He put them on. 

"Now make it longer." 

He elongated his picture. 

"Okay that looks pretty good. Now, slide yourself into the picture." 

And he did.   


Chapter Three 


	5. Another One

Ch. 3

Legends Die Hard 

By: Moonglow 

Ch.3: Another One 

Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental: Sleepless in Seattle 

It was the strangest feeling Rowen had ever felt. It was like he was a giant puddle of water that was being mopped into another puddle. When he was done, he looked down and could see fur. He had done it! 

"Woah. Rowen, is that you?" Kento looked down at the wolf that occupied the space that Rowen had just been standing. Although it was a wolf, it did sort of resemble Rowen. Its fur was more ash blue than anything, and it looked wiser than its years. 

Rowen opened his mouth, but instead of words coming out his phrase, "Of course it's me" came out as a series of yelps and whines. 

"Stop that. You sound like a puppy." Adela chided the wolf. "Now stand up so I can get a good look at you." The wolf stood on its hind legs, which inevitably made him fall on his back with a thud. 

"Try again. I have to make sure all your parts are there, or the next time you try it, you may leave something really important out." He tried again, this time Cye steadied him. Adela stood there with her eyes on him then nodded. 

"Everything seems to be there." 

"Adela, how do you know all of this, like how to change into animals, and the will and the word?" Mia asked her. 

She turned around to her and said, "My grandfather was a sorcerer, but my grandmother thought it was the work of the devil. She made him stop practicing when I was born. After she died, he started again, and this time he taught me." 

"Can anyone be a sorcerer?" Ryo asked. 

"No, you have to be born with the talent. Or that's the best way I can explain it. I don't think you can just learn it like algebra."

"Can we turn people into things, like could I turn Kento into a toad?" Cye asked her. 

"Hey!"

"Yes, but I wouldn't. Toads reproduce quickly, so you'd have hundreds of Kentos instead of just one." 

"Wouldn't that be a shame"

"Why are you guys so mean to me!"

"Ummmm… Can I have some normal clothes please?" Adela asked them. They all looked are her and realized she was still wearing the nightgown that Mia had given her to check out her wounds. 

"Okay, come on upstairs with me. I'm sure I can find something that will fit." Mia told her, laughing. 

*~*~*~* 

The room was dark and dank. Bri hated this room, but her mistress had called her so she must obey. She rolled her eyes sardonically toward the ceiling. The only reason she listened to the witch was because she was afraid of what she would do to her if she disobeyed. She had once seen her slice open Kira, a previous handmaiden. 

Bri shuddered at the memory. All the handmaidens were forced to watch to show them what the mistress would do to them if they disobeyed. Kira had been caught giving King Ryko the route that the mistress would be using to get to Trust. How she could be so wicked was a mystery to Bri. It was rumored she had been captured by Talpa and taught be the ancient amenity himself. Another rumor was she wasn't even of Aeaean descent. She had just appeared one day, so that rumor could totally be true. The last rumor she heard was the she was the daughter of King Hiro and Queen Yua of Solidarity. But that was also a rumor. 

Bri drew back the curtain that hid the throne her Mistress sat upon. The black opal that it was made of gleamed as the candle Uri held caught its grain. Her mistress was clothed in a long dress the color of blood, and it rustled as she turned to see who came into her quarters. 

"Bri," she said in a low tone that almost purred. "Did you bring it to me?" 

"Yes Mistress, here are the plans that Lord Gureg made. " 

"Excellent. You may be rewarded. Step forward." 

Bri took a small step forward into the enclosure that the curtain made. The mistress turned and pointed to a room that was in the back wall in the inclusion. She clapped her hand and the doors opened to reveal 20 or so men in pearl gray doublets. 

"You may have one. He will be your fetch boy, or whatever they are called. You may name him what you like. These ones are from Justice, so they may give up a little bit of a fight. And chose quickly, so they don't have time to escape out the door. Not that they would get far."

Bris' mind halted to a stop as she heard what the Mistress had said. All those boy were no older than 17, and she was taking away there lives and making them fetch things to each. She walked into the room and saw a young boy of no more than 12 huddled in one corner. She took his arm and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"He's not going to be very strong you know. Oh well. You are dismissed."

Bri quickly made her way out of the room and out into the hall. She walked briskly down to her bedchamber and shut the door behind her after the boy was in as well. 

"What are you gonna do to me." He asked her in a wavering voice. 

"I'm gonna free you that's what. What's your name?" 

"My name is Juren, Master."

"I'm not your master, so don't call me that. Here." She said as she open the closet that was in the wall. "Put this on." She held out a black robe she usually wore after baths. 

"Thank you." 

Bri turned into the other room adjourning her bedchamber. She quickly lifted the lid of a large cabinet. Unlike the cabinets in the other rooms, there was no bottom to this one, which made it a good place to escape when no one was watching. 

"Juren, come here." 

The boy quickly came into the room. Bri put her index finger to her lips and pointed to the open cabinet. Juren nodded and quietly slipped into the hole and dropped the few feet to the ground. 

"Good luck" She whispered to him. 

"Thank you again." He wispered back. He looked around in the inky blackness for the guards, and then with a quick smile back at Bri, he was gone. 

*~*~*~* 

Adela came back down the stairs after about 20 minutes. She had pleaded with Mia to let her go home to stay and just come back every morning, but Mia wouldn't hear of it. She agreed though that she should maybe go home to get her clothing. Adela came down wearing a pair of black leggings a tee shirt and a sweat jacket. 

"You look comfortable." Ryo told her as she hobbled down the stairs clutching the rail. 

"That's why I picked it. It was the only thing I could get on over this stupid cast thing.How long will I have to keep it on?"

"Well, the energy Sage gave you should speed up the healing, so I'd say about 3 weeks." Rowen replied. 

"You mean I have to have this stupid itchy thing on my leg for 3 weeks!" She yelled. 

"Well, if I hadn't of healed you it would have been more like 6 weeks." Sage told her. 

"Well that's just a bunch of crap. And I already have an itch." She mumbled throwing herself into a chair. 

"Try using a wire clothes hanger." Kento said.

"What?" She snapped. 

"A wire clothes hanger. I broke my leg when I was about 7 so I took a clothes hanger, unraveled it and stuck it down into the cast to scratch." 

"Mia, can I have a hanger?" 

"Sure." Mia told her laughing. "Help your self!" 

"Wahoo! Umm… Can someone go upstairs and get one for me?"

"I'll go." Sage said standing up. He walked over to the coat closet, opened the door and at that moment someone at the front door rang the bell. 

"I got it" He yelled back to the others. He opened the door and to his surprise he found a girl with just-below-the-shoulder-length blonde hair and baby blue eyes staring at him. In her hands she held two large bags of luggage and a small-decorated case. She blinked and then said. 

"Yeah, uh Hi, I'm looking for the Ronin Warriors. Yeah, are they here?"

"Wow, aren't we the popular bunch this week. Yes, the Ronin Warriors are here. Why?" 

"Oh, well that would be because I am one on you. Coming through." And with that, the flaxen haired stranger pushed her way past Sage and down to the end of the foyer and stopped. She looked both ways and then turned toward the living room. Sage stood there and scratched his head. He shrugged and then made his was after the blonde intruder. 

"Hello!" The girl was saying. "My name is Lily. I'm a Ronin too! Yes, that is correct. I am Lily of Nebula. Pretty cool, no? Now, you all wont have to come looking for me!" 


	6. Two down, three to go

Legends Die Hard Ch.4

Legends Die Hard 

By: Moonglow 

Ch 4: Two down, three to go 

Strange where were you when we started this gig? 

-- Straight Up by: Matchbox 20 

Note: A League is equal in length to 3 miles. 

"You called me mistress?" Luana asked.

"Luana, were friends right?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Yes mistress." 

"Then please call me Vanessa. I haven't heard anyone call me by my name for what seems like an eternity."

"As you wish miss…, I mean Vanessa." 

"Thank you. Now on to more important matters. Has the escapee been found as of yet?"

"No. The boy had seemed to just vanish."

"Has Bri said anything about his where-abouts?" 

"No. All she has said was he hit her down stole her black robe and then jumped out the window and took off."

"If that boy isn't found, he'll run right to King Jinen of Justice and tell him our location. Go to Lord Gureg and tell him to start moving the troops at the rate of 10 leagues a day. And send out another party to look for that blasted boy!" 

"Yes Vanessa. As you wish."

*~*~*~*

"So your Lily of Nebula? How do we know your not lying?" Ryo asked suspiciously. 

"Do you really think that I would know all of your names, kanjis and sure kills if I wasn't?"

"No….but, oh man. So we now have three girl Ronins. And only two more to find?" Kento asked looking at Adela. 

"I guess. Didn't all of you have the dreams too?" 

"Yeah. Forgot about them." 

"Hello Sage. Here hold my bags for a moment." Lily told to the blonde boy who had just entered the room. She tossed the bags to the startled boy who tried to catch them. She opened the decorated box and pulled out the transformation orb with the kanji of Solemnity. 

"Well, your nothing but solemn. Are you sure that's yours?" Rowen asked. 

"Yes it's mine, Blue. Who else's would it be? It's not like I could kill the Ronin and take it from them." 

"Blue?" Cye asked. 

"Well, he's the only one with blue hair I've ever seen. Blue I think is a fitting name. You can give me my bags back now Sage."

Grumbling to himself, Sage handed her the bags. 

"Why thank you dear. Your such a nice boy." She said to him patting his cheek with one thin hand. Then, the two could hear quite clearly a click and then a dry voice saying 

_Done_

"Did you say something?" Lily asked him.

"No. Did you hear it too?" 

"Yeah. Weird." 

"Will you two be quiet? Were trying to figure out what to do about dinner." Mia said irritably. 

"Why don't we go out? We should celebrate. We have three new Ronins!" Kento suggested. 

"Sure, why not? Do we all agree?" Cye asked looking at all of them. 

"Yes, but fancy eat or McDonalds eat?" Adela asked. 

"How about club eat." Mia said. 

"Well, then we have to stop at my apartment. I really don't think leggings are appropriate wear for a club." 

"Alright. We stop at Kyoto and on to Sin Drome." Rowen said. 

"Where?" Lily asked him. 

"It's a club. But it's for food and dancing. Most people dress in club clothes. So, let's go get ready!" 

*~*~*~* 

"How does this look?" Adela asked Mia and Lily. 

"It looks fine." The both replied. 

"Does it look to flashy?" 

"Not for a club." Lily told her. 

"Does it show to much skin?" 

"Adela, look at me. Now look at you. Does t look like you show too much skin. No. Now hurry up or we wont to eat until midnight." 

"Okay, just let me find the other shoe for this outfit. Oh wait. Never mind, I have a permanent show for 3 weeks. Okay, can each of you grab a bag?" 

"Sure." Lily replied. 

The three girls pulled on their coats and grabbed a bag. They all smiled inwardly, because they knew the impact their clothes would have on the 5 guys. They had been especially careful not to let the boys see their outfits when they were still at Mia's, all but Adela that is, who had only just now gotten her outfit. Adela had so much clothes that it took 5 bags to put it all in, and she had refused to leave any behind. 

"Rowen, Kento, can you two please go into my bedroom and bring out a bag." Adela asked them, struggling to hold the bag and not fall down. Sage came to her rescue and took the bag before she collapsed. Back in Adela's room, Kento and Rowen were deciding who got what bag. One held her undies and the other held her shirts.

"Well I think you should carry her bras, you've had more experience with them." Kento snickered.

"Shut up." He mumbled but he picked them up anyway. "Aren't you ever gonna let that go?" 

"Probably not." Kento laughed.

"Come on, come on let's go!" Lily was yelling, when they got outside. She was in the car leaning half way out, swinging her arms around in the air. 

"Were coming. Hold your horses." Kento groaned as he dumped the bag into the back of Cye's Neon. They had to take two cars, even though Mia's new Suburban could fit 7. Mia, Ryo, Rowen, Adela, Sage and Lily went with Mia, and Cye, Kento and went in the Neon. They arrived at Sin Drome in about 15 minutes and were seated near the stage and dance floor. 

Mia, Lily and Adela took off their coats, to reveal their well though out plan. Adela wore a no sleeve shirt that was black and blue tiger print that showed off her belly. Her black mini skirt had a slit in it and she wore a pair of sandals that perfectly matched her shirt. Mia wore a green shirt that was cut so that it was at an angle that showed off her left shoulder and stomach. Her jean skirt had a small fringe and a green stripe that matched the green in the shirt. Her platform shoes matched as well. Lily wore a tube top shirt that was fire engine red with a black dragon coiled on the front. Although it didn't show off her stomach, her mini skirt made up for the lack of skin. It was the same color red as her shirt and had black lines running downward on it. She wore a pair of plats that looked well with the out fit. The only problem with the 3 of them was Adela's cast, which made her sort of taller on one side. 

The reaction was about what they expected. They had 5 pairs of bulging eyes staring at them and 10 hands clenching the edge of the table. The 3 of them went about their business as if they didn't see the 5 guys mooning over them, and after the boys regained sanity, they hoped that the girls didn't see them go gaga over them.

"What do you all want to eat?" A waitress asked them. She had long brown hair and an old fashioned crop top. Her skirt had stripes, and all together, it matched poorly. 

"Umm…. Do you have anything with out meat in it?" Lily asked. 

"We have salads. Tossed, Caesar and Spinach." 

"Um… Caesar."

"Okay. I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

"Isn't she just a bucket full of sunshine?" Kento noted.

"Yeah really." Adela murmured. 

"Are you a veggie?" Rowen asked Lily. 

"Not really, I don't eat any red meat though." 

"Okay." 

"How often do you guys come here?" Adela asked. 

"Not very. We just kind of" 

"Okay every one." The bar tender said, standing up on a stool, interupting Sage. She had wild pink hair and a black and white shirt that looked sort of like Whiteblaze. She wore a skirt similar to the one that Adela was wearing. "Circe will be singing now, so hush up. She doesn't like noise whilst she's cranking out them tunes." 

The girl who walked up on stage had green eyes and red hair that almost perfectly matched the red shirt and red and black shirt she wore. She was gorgeous, almost no blemishes on her and her hair shone brightly. 

"Hey all, I'm singing country tonight. It's a little song called Wild One." 

She walked around the stage until she had reached the mike and then walked over to the center, right in front of the 8 Ronins. 

"They said change your clothes, she said no I wont. They said comb your hair, she said some kids don't and her parents' dreams went up in smoke. 

They said you cant leave, she said yes I will. They said don't see him, she said his name is Bill. She's on a roll and it's all uphill. 

She's a wild one with an angels face. She's a woman-child in a state of grace. When she was three years old on her Daddy's knee he said you can be anything you want to be. She's a wild one runnin' free. 

She loves rock and roll; they say its Satan's tongue. She thinks they're too old, they think she is too young. The battle lines are clearly drawn. 

She's a wild one with an angels face. She's a woman-child in a state of grace. When she was three years old on her Daddy's knee he said you can be anything you want to be. She's a wild one runnin' free. 

She has future plans and dreams at night, when they tell her life is hard she says that's all right. 

She's a wild one with an angels face. She's a woman-child in a state of grace. When she was three years old on her Daddy's knee he said you can be anything you want to be. She's a wild one runnin' free." 

And with that, the girl walked off stage and to the bar, not even waiting for the applause. She grabbed the platter that held the Ronin's food and made her way to their table. She put the food in their respected places and then sat down next to Kento. 

"Hello. As I understand it, you all are the Ronin's right?" 

"Geez, finding these girl Ronin's is easier than I thought." Sage murmured. 

"Yeah, that's because they're trying to find you. You could probably stand still in the middle of a forest and they'd find you." 

"Who are you?" Mia asked her. 

"I'm Circe of Fern with the kanji of Honor. And if you don't stop staring at me I'll rip out your eyeballs and stick them in your drink Hardrock." She said closing her eyes hard concentrating hard. "Itch" She murmured and let her will go. She giggled slightly as she watched Kento squirm trying to scratch in the exact center of the back that no one can ever reach. 

"What did you do that for?" He exclaimed as Adela scratched the spot for him. 

"Stop." She murmured and the itching stopped. "Because you bug me." 

The music in the room changed from the super up-beat song to a slow one with small acoustic notes that sounded like rain. The song was We're A Miracle by Christina Aguilera. It was one of Mia's favorites. She jumped up and said, 

"One of you guys dance with me!" 

Kento, Cye, Rowen and Sage declined, waiting for Ryo to say all right. They knew how he felt about her, and they suspected that she felt at least a little closer to him. They made their way out on the dance floor, with Adela, Lily and Circe looking at them with whimsical eyes. Lily finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sage, come on!" She ordered him sounding a bit exaperated. She grabbed his hand and led him out onto the floor as well, with Sage looking not very sure of himself. 

"Adela, would you like to dance?" Rowen asked looking at the green-eyed girl. 

"I thought you'd never ask." She said smiling. 

After about half of the song was over when Circe finally spoke up. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance Hardrock?"

"No." 

"NO?" She yelled, her voice climbing a few octaves. "Why?" 

"Because you bug me." 


	7. The News

Chapter 5

Legends Die Hard

By: Moonglow 

Ch 5: The News 

For in much wisdom is much grief: and he that increaseth knowledge increaseth sorrow. Bible. --Ecclesiastes 1:18 

"You are so rude!"

"Well, maybe I want to be rude."

"Cye, will you dance with me?"

"Of course, Circe." Cye replied. 

As she and Cye walked away, Circe turned around to Kento and in a childlike manner, she stuck out her tongue and pulled down one eyelid. Kento rolled his eyes. That girl was pretty enough, he guessed, but she was horribly rude to him. 

At around one o'clock, they decided to get going home. Lily dozed in the back seat with her arms wrapped tightly around Sage's waist. It was the first any of them had ever seen Sage unsure of himself around a girl. It was quite funny actually. Their newest arrival Circe was forced to ride with Cye and Kento in the Neon, and they could hear Kento and Circe yelling back and forth at each other even over the roar of the other cars. Every so often, Mia could catch a glimpse of Cye cowering down in his seat through her rear view window. They stopped at Circe's home to pick up her clothes and pulled into Mia's driveway at about two o'clock. When they got out of the car, Circe and Kento were still arguing, and screaming at each other about some trivial thing. Suddenly, from up into the house, they heard Whiteblaze roar and saw a bright incandescent light shine from the living room. 

"What the heck is that?" Kento cried out, cutting off their argument. 

_"Ronin Warriors. Come up here for you instructions." _

"What instructions?"

It took them only a matter of seconds to arrive upstairs, and the figure was facing them. He had a long white robe, and a straw hat that covered his eyes.

"Ancient One!" Ryo exclaimed.

_"Ronins, it is time for you to go to Aeaea." _

"What?" Mia asked. "Where?" 

_"Aeaea is the planet of your birth. You must go there, lest it be destroyed."_

"So let me get this straight. Were aliens from a planet called Aeaea and we have to go there?" Rowen asked.

_"Yes, it is under attack. You must go save it. You are not yet whole. You must go to Aeaea to complete the prophecy." _

"What prophecy?" Adela asked him. 

_"The prophecy says,_

**In the year that the 3rd rock from the sun-star lets out a trembling, and 13 of the children of Aeaea awaken, the last will be sent home to destroy it. Only these 13 and one other may save the planet or all will be lost. For her power is so great that is can destroy suns and entire galaxies. Hasten, for only the time that a babe lies under the mothers heart will be the time they will have to save Aeaea. **

"So you're saying that we have to go to another planet to save it from another Ronin, the last fourteenth one. But on the way we have to find someone else. And she's so powerful that she alone could destroy us all. And we only have 9 months!?!?" Circe yelled. With each sentence, her voice went up a few octaves until she was at a scream.

_"Yes. This will help you." _The Ancient One held out his clenched hand and took Lily's. _"You are the warrior of Nebula, the maker. You have the power to use this Key."_ He handed her a silver locket, with the kanji of Solemnity and Time on it. _"You can use it to go through time, and space. But, you must not travel through time. Lest it kill thee." _

"Alright." She replied, her slender hand clutching the locket. 

"Are you the one who is making us know things and keep saying 'Done'?" Adela asked him. He smiled faintly. 

_"You are most perceptive." _

"And are you the one who is making us brush off meeting new scouts as an everyday thing? I mean, I would usually be in shock for days if I found 4 new Ronins, but I kind of ignored it." Adela pursued. 

_"That is also correct."_

"Why?" Cye asked. 

_"I don't have time for you to be in shock. You must complete the prophecy in nine months. You have on week to prepare before you must go to the time portal. One week. You will have 9 months after that. I must depart, my dear warriors. But watch yours dreams, for I will speak to thee through them." _He said, the luminescent glow fading. 

"We will Ancient One." Ryo replied. 

_"Be well."_ He told them, and was gone. 

*~*~*~* 

"Why are you drunk again Captain Anion?" Luana asked the tipsy man, while testing the tip of a knife with her forefinger. 

"Wells Missh Luuuanana mamme, I's was jusht hadin a itwsy witsy dwink. Twaint nos what harmhs done." The man replied. His eyes blurred and unfocused as he tried to slur his words out of his mouth. His long white beard was stained yellow from years of tobacco and strong ale dripping down it. He had a vast paunch and short stout legs. 

"Oh, I see. So when the troops you're supposed to be training all die in battle, and your off drinking your gin, it'll be alright?" Bri asked him, looking at Luana. 

"Wells, you shee mamme, themsh boysh ares alwight. Theys wont dies out theres in a bawttle."

"Well, Luana, what do you think we should do with him." Bri asked.

"Kill him. It makes no difference to me." The girl said, still playing with the tip of her hooked knife. 

Blubbering, the man seemed to sober up in an instant. "But, but, but, no!" He cried. 

"But, but, but, yes." Luana said, pointing the knife at him, "Take him away." She said to the guards. Anion was dragged away and his screams could still be heard from inside.

"You aren't really going to have him killed, are you?" Bri asked Luana. "I mean, you wouldn't really have him killed for being drunk, right?"

"Oh really. I will have him killed. He deserves it. If the troops fail, we fail. And if we fail, Vanessa fails. And that cannot happen. Correct?" Her stare was icy, even bloody, if that was possible. Now Bri wasn't even so sure who was worse; Luana or the mistress herself.

*~*~*~* 

"Woah." Circe said. 

"Yeah, really. I thought he was dead." Kento murmured.

"Well, he's obviously not, you oaf. You were wrong." She told him a bit smugly.

"Well, we all saw him die when Talpa hit him with a big energy ray." He yelled back.

"Well, he just can't come back from the dead!" She yelled at him.

"Well maybe he CAN!" He screamed, which lead them into a fit of screams insults and the like. 

"Were gonna have to do something about that before we go." Rowen murmured to Mia. 

"Yeah really. I don't want to have to deal with that for nine months."

After about 5 minutes, their screams became sterile and just annoying, and they began to repeat their selves. It became so irritating that Cye finally screamed, "Would you two shut up?!?"

Everyone turned around to look at him, while his face became redder and redder until he turned around to hide his cherry face. 

"I think we all should go to sleep. It's been a long day, and we have a lot to do in the next week." Ryo said. The all agreed and started to trek up the steps, but Ryo stopped Mia before she could get any farther. 

"What is it Ryo?" She said, exasperated. "I want to go to bed."

"I have an idea to get Circe and Kento to get along."

"Good! Tell me!" 

"When you go upstairs, tell Lily, and Adela to come down as soon as Circe is asleep." 

"Alright."

It took only about 10 minutes for Circe to fall asleep and only about 5 for Kento to fall asleep, so Cye, Rowen, Sage and Ryo were waiting for the girls to come down. The boys were all dressed in boxers and beaters (Yummy. Sorry, I just had to put that in there. ^_^), and the girls were clad in pajama bottoms and tanks. 

"Mia and I are going to wake all of you up at about 6 o'clock in the morning tomorrow." Ryo told them, with cries of protest from all of them. 

"Shhh. You'll wake up Circe and Kento." He chided them. "Now, do you want to wake up early one day, or listen to them bicker for 9 months or more." 

They all grumbled, but agreed to wake up at 6. 

"Now, were going to wake you up so we can get out of the house without them. Lily, Cye, since you both share rooms with one of them, you two will have to be extra careful no to wake up either of them." 

"That won't be too hard," Cye said. "Kento sleeps like a log. You could run an 18-wheeler through our room and he wouldn't wake up. We won't be eating here, right? The smell of that food cooking will wake him up." 

"That's right." Ryo grimaced." We'll just go out. Now, were going to leave, and when we do, were going to lock every window and door from the outside to keep them inside. Now, I'm going to tell Whiteblaze to keep them in the same general area. So they're either going to have to stay in all day, or work together to get out."

"Ooooo. I like it. It's so underhanded." Adela said purring. 

"I'm glad you like it." Ryo said modestly. 


	8. The Escape

Legends Die Hard Chapter 6

Legends Die Hard 

By: Moonglow 

Ch 6: The Escape 

I hate you too -- Me

It was early in the morning, about eight when Circe woke up. She looked around quickly, aghast. Then she remembered that she was in Mia's house. She looked at the other bed in the room, no Lily. She got up, threw on her green silk robe and made her way out into the hall. Mia hadn't shown them the house yet, so she cautiously knocked on each door and then peeked in to see if any of them were the bathroom. All of the rooms were deserted, except the one that Kento snored in. For some reason, that kid drove her nuts. Everything about him struck a bad note in her internal piano. All except the fact that he was irresistibly cute. But that didn't matter. I didn't matter to her if he was the cutest guy on earth. He was still a jerk. 

She finally made it to the end of the hall and opened the door at the end. It was only a closet. The door to the right of it was a bathroom, and the one to the left was a bathroom. But why? Who needs two bathrooms in one hall? She thought for a moment, and then decided one must be for the girls and the other for the guys. Or one was the guest and the other was the one that they used all the time. She thought again, and decided to use the one on the same side her room was. She walked in. She turned on the water for the shower and got in after taking off her robe and pajamas. 

Kento woke up at the same time that Mia and Cye were usually making breakfast, quarter after eight. He got up and looked at the other bed to make sure that Cye was up and then jumped out of bed. His stomach grumbled as he started down the steps, but a few steps down he stopped. He sniffed a few time, but there wasn't the smell of food in the air. He kept going down, slower now, and continued sniffing. Nothing. He looked into the kitchen, but no one was there. Thoroughly puzzled, he went back up stair, and a sound caught his ear. It was Circe singing again. He could also hear the water running in the shower. He ignored it as he continued to search for somebody else. 

All of the bedrooms were empty, and the guys' bathroom was empty too. He decided there was only one thing he could do. He opened the door to the other bathroom cautiously and then stepped in. He could see Circe's shape showering behind the curtain. She was singing some love song that went, 

"No one told me I was going to find you; I expected what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me. This is the sky! And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river and I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is true. At the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." 

She kept singing as Kento tried to figure out a way to get her out of the shower. He looked around the large bathroom and his gaze fell onto the toilet.

"I knew there was somebody somewhere, I'd be lost in the dark. Now I know the dreams will lost, now we've waited so long, nothing to tear us apart. Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is true. At the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with yooooAh!" 

Circe shrieked as scorching hot water poured down on her from the showerhead. She quickly grabbed the towel she had hanging on the pole at the back of the shower hastily wrapped it around her and threw open the curtain to see Kento standing in front of her. 

"Kento!" She screamed, "What the heck to do think your doing?"

"Where is everyone?" 

"What?"

"Everyone is gone. I don't know where everyone is. Oh, and by the way, that towel should be pulled up a little." 

She adjusted the towel and the glared at him, "Why don't you check your stomach. Are you sure you didn't gobble them up in your sleep?" She taunted him in an acid tone. 

"Harty Har Har. What about Rowen?" 

"What about him?"

"He's usually the last one up, duh." 

"How was I supposed to know?" She yelled. "I've only been here for about a day."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, get done. Were going to go look for them."

"No, I'm going to take a shower. You can go look for them all you want." 

"No, you're coming too."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." 

Circe mumbled under her breath a few choice words and turned on the water to rinse the rest of the suds out of her hair. When she got out of the shower with the towel on, she found Kento still there. 

"Do you mind?"

"No." He told her. Then as if remembering he added, "Oh, sorry." And filed out of the room. Circe made her way down the hall after putting on the green robe, and she could feel Kento staring at her from his room. When she passed, she slammed the door on his peeping nose. His scream was priceless. 

She went into her room and changed into a quarter length purple shirt with a blue star on front, a pair of blue windbreaker pants and a pair of sneakers. She grabbed her green coat before she left the room. It was November! When she got down stairs, the big tiger was pacing around. The animal made her nervous for some reason. She didn't even know its name! 

Kento was scarfing down two eggs and a few pieces of toast. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a brick red tee shirt and a pair of sneakers. When he saw Circe, he tried noticeably to eat a little nicer. Not much though. She went over to the cupboard and found a box of strawberry Cereal Bars. She grabbed one and put the box away. They were a bit stale, but good. After they had eaten, and Kento had cleaned up his mess, they went to the door to start looking for the others. But it was locked. They tried the door to the deck. It was locked too. Then they tried every other door in the house. All of them were locked from the outside. And so were all the windows.

"What the heck is going on?" Circe screamed in frustration. She started to walk out of the room and down the hall, but the tiger was there. When she tried to walk past him to go downstairs, he started to growl. 

"Down Simba." She told him negligently. When she tried again, he snarled louder. "Okay, nice kitty. I'm going downstairs kitty cat. Okay?"

"He has a name stupid." Kento told her. 

"I know that Einstein. I just don't know it." 

"It's Whiteblaze." 

"Okay then. Whiteblaze, I'm just going down stairs to get away from this strange kid." Whiteblaze growled more as she said each word. He walked down the hall to Kento, who stood looking at Whiteblaze in shock. 

"What your problem 'Blaze"? Kento asked him. The tiger only growled more and pushed Kento with his muzzle down to Circe. 

"Turn into a tiger Kento." Circe told him.

"Come again?" 

"You're a sorcerer. Turn into a tiger."

"Why?" "Then you can ask him what his problem is." 

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Fine." He thought about what Adela had said the day before. He put the shape of the tiger in his mind, then flowed himself into the image. When he was done, he looked down and saw orange fur.

"My, aren't we a wittle cute tiger. Yes we are, yes we are." Circe said to him scratching his ear. It felt really good, but he didn't want her talking to him like that, so he snapped at her. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Awww, An unspoken attraction." Whiteblaze rumbled.

"To that skinny little brat? Are you out of your mind?" 

"No." 

"What's your problem?"

" I have orders from Ryo to keep you two together."

"He told you to what?" 

"You heard me. So, I have to obey." 

"What if you didn't, and I gave you a big old steak?" Kento asked him persuasively. 

"Raw?" Whiteblaze asked enthusiastically. 

"Yeah." 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"I can't. It's my job to protect you people, and do what the leader, Ryo, says." 

"Fine. See yah later. Oh, by the way, I see why you tigers like to be scratched behind the ear."

"Yeah, isn't it great. Maybe you should do it to me more often. Oh, and your supposed to read the note on the coffee table." He told him. 

"Thanks." Kento put his own shape back into his mind, which was much easier than being a tiger and was back to normal in no time. 

"What did he say?" Circe asked him when he was back. 

"That's going to come in handy." He said to himself, then turned to her and said, "That he has to keep us in the same room."

"What?" She screamed. "I can't stand even being in the same house as you, let alone the same room!" 

"Well, go take it up with Ryo. He told him too keep us together, not me. Oh, and we have a note to read." 

When they got downstairs, they looked on the coffee table, and low and behold, there was a note. Circe read it out loud. It said:

Dear Kento and Circe, 

We all know that by now you've probably found out that we've locked you in. You can't get without helping each other and working together and getting along. That's the whole point. We're tired of you two screaming at each other already, and we want it to end. And if this doesn't work, were leaving you both behind. So this is your first and last chance to straighten up. 

-- Us

Ps. Mia says if you do anything to her house she'll gorge out your eyes and feed them to you. 

"Ewwww." Circe exclaimed. "Do they know who their talking to?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they do. I have an idea. Turn into a mouse."

"A mouse!" Circe screamed. "Are you out of your mind?" 

"Okay, then a bat."

"That's just a mouse that can fly!"

"Okay, then I'll turn into one."

"No!" She shrieked.

"Fine. Then what do you suggest. We can't blow out a wall or break any doors unless you like being blind." 

"Just lift me up to that window up there." 

He looked at her suspiciously. 

"Don't be such a prude. Just do it." 

He lifted her up to the window and then unexpectedly shoved her hand into it, shattering it into a thousand bits.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled at her, as the glass fell down onto him. 

"No. I know exactly what I'm doing. Now, shove me out and I'll pull you out." He gently lifted her out the window and let her go as closely to the ground as he could. The he jumped up to the sill of the window and then waited for her to move then jumped.

They looked at each other, then laughed and threw their arms around each other. Then realizing what they were doing, they jumped back and Kento rubbed his arm warily. Circe didn't even think, she just wrapped her strong arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Kento flinched but then relaxed as he discovered that he liked it. He kissed her back, but from behind him; he could feel someone staring at him. He broke off the kiss and turned around to see the others staring at him. Ryo opened his mouth to speak but Mia cut him off.

"What did you do to my window?" She screamed at them.

"Oh, get over it Mia." Circe told her. "I'll fix it." She raised her hand and muttered the word glass and it was fixed. "Really Mia, you need to learn how to get a grip." She told her. 

"We never should have let you two stay at home by themselves." Cye was telling Lily. "I think I'd rather have them arguing than all lovie dovie." 


	9. 3 Days Till Aeaea

Legends Die Hard Chapter 7

Legends Die Hard

By: Moonglow 

Chapter 7: The 3 days till Aeaea 

Rest is not idleness, and to lie sometimes on the grass under the trees on a summer's day, listening to the murmur of water, or watching the clouds float across the sky, is by no means a waste of time. Sir J. Lubbock

"I think we should practice for today, and the last two days rest and focus ourselves on what's going to happen." 

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Rowen scoffed at Lily's idea. "We should practice all three days. That way we'll be even more ready. And we'll have time when we get back to rest" 

"But how do you know that were going live to get home? Who knows, we could all die just getting to Aeaea." 

"We'll get back." 

"My aren't we confident, Blue."

"I think Lily's right Rowen." Sage said. "Mia is the only one that needs training. I trust that the rest of you know how to fight." All of them nodded their heads, but Mia who looked outraged. 

"I do to know how to fight!" She yelled.

"Not like any of us, you don't." Cye told her. 

"I may not of had training, but I do have eyes yah know. I can see what you do and I can duplicate everything you do and do it ten times better."

"Oh really." Ryo said. "Prove it." 

"Fine." She said, accepting his challenge. "I will." 

~*~*~*~ 

"Sire, there is a boy to see you."

"Who is it Hirnam?"

"He says his name is Juren. He says he has important information about the enemy troops." 

"Send him in." A small boy of about 12 years old walked in. He had sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. His clothing was tattered in a few places, and he had in his arms a black robe. He bowed to King Jinen, and Queen Polanna. There were a number of other Kings whom Juren didn't recognize. There were even a few boys and girls his age running around with guards chasing after them. King Jinen then raised his hand for silence. 

"Now, my boy. Tell us what you know about the enemy troops."

"Well your majesty, I was captured by a group of her soldiers and was given to one of her handmaidens to be a fetch boy." 

"And how did you escape?" The king asked. 

"Well, the handmaiden gave me this black robe, and sent me out a secret exit to leave."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know your majesty." He put one of his hands to his stomach. "Please your majesty, may I have something to eat? I'm very hungry."

"In one moment. I have one more question. Where are they headed?"

"They're going to take half of their troops to burn the Jungle Risnau, " He paused when he heard a gasp. He looked around and saw a small lady with flaming red hair on a throne. Her crown was made from golden maple leaves. 

"It's alright Queen Ijena." King Jinen told the woman. "We won't let them get that far. Go on my boy." 

"Well, the other half is going to attack Vir Kalam." A great cry of protest shot from everyone's lips. Juren heard a lot of 'This is an outrage!' and 'That's our center of commerce! If she takes that out, were done for!'. Juren didn't know what or where Vir Kalam was, but it had to be extremely important if all these royal people were worried about it. King Jinen got it back under control after a little while and was about to speak when a man with graying black hair and deep blue eyes rose from his ruby throne. 

"I say we send all of the troops to my country and keep them from getting any where near Vir Kalam." He said. 

"King Ryko! What about my country." Queen Ijena yelled, her voice going up and octave. "Are you just going to sit back and watch them burn our jungle?" 

"Kalam is more important than a few trees. We have to keep it running or else all of Aeaea will dissolve." The entire room exploded again with people saying what they though. A large man with auburn hair stood up. His gold crown flashed in the light as he walked to the center of the room. He winked at Juren before yelling 

"QUIET! This bickering will get us nowhere! Are we so stupid that we have to fight ourselves while Vanessa is out there destroying out people? We'll take half of the troops to meet them on both fronts. That's the easiest thing to do. We out number them two to one. We have enough wars as it is, and we don't need one amongst ourselves." 

"Well said Anubis." A lady with a silver crown and blueish black hair said. The man holding her hand had the same blueish hair, and his golden crown was cocked to one side." 

"It seems to me, Queen Kayura, that you were yelling the loudest." Anubis told her with a sly smile. 

"King Reva, how will the troops hold up if they were divided." A man with Copper colored hair rose and replied, "They are the best." 

"It's decided then. At dawn we start the march." 

*~*~*~*

He had beaten Mia, and in doing so, he had proven that she did need training. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He taunted her, with his kantana point poised at her neck. Her silver rod laid feet away from arms reach and she had no other weapon to help her. She shook her head mournfully and replied. 

"Your right, I'm not as good as you."

"Yeah that's right." He said to her. 

"No, I'm better!" She yelled whist kicking her foot up as hard as she could into his groin. Although he did have sub armor on, so did she and the sound of metal against metal made a scraping sound as she slid down into that protective curl. She laughed as he moaned and instead of walking away triumphantly, she helped him to his feet and picked out the grass bladed that were stuck in his hair. He looked at her sheepishly and suddenly lashed his arms out. Mia reacted quickly and grabbed both arms and flipped him over her head. He moaned louder and squeaked out 

"I was going to give you a hug!" Mia looked abashed for a moment, but then laughed, helped him to his feet again and gave him the hug. 

"I'm hungry." Mia said. "Let's go make some food!" And with that she walked away with a smug look on her face.

"Oh my." Was all Adela said before following her into the house. And the others followed them in after a few minutes. 

Inside, Cye went to the kitchen just like very other day to start cooking dinner. But there he found Adela, with the piece of hamburger that was to be the meatballs for the spaghetti, which was to be supper. In one hand she held the salt and the other the garlic. She was sprinkling it into a hot pan that was on the stovetop. Kento walked past him and murmured a warning to him. 

"Don't go in the kitchen man, she'll cook you for dinner." And he walked away rubbing his and that was curiously red, considering the fact he had done nothing today. 

"Hey Adela, you want some help?" He asked her after he asked up behind her. She whipped around quickly with the wooden spoon in her hand. 

"No." And she turned back around. "Get out of my kitchen." 

"Your kitchen is it?" He asked her hotly. "I was here long before you were, and I think it's my kitchen." 

"Oh really. I have been cooking since I was about 4 years old. I work at a restaurant, I'll be head chef soon, and I don't need you to help. Now, scat." She plopped the hunk of ground beef into the pan and turned around. She waved her hands to shoo him out of the kitchen, but he just stood there. 

"Did I not make it clear to you that it's my job to cook dinner?" 

"No, you didn't. Maybe your job should be to warsh the dishes." 

"Excuse me? What was that, warsh? We don't warsh things around here. We wash them. And you wash the dishes. I want to cook." He wined.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" She taunted. "This is my kitchen, get your skinny little butt out of it."

"It's mine!" 

"No, it's not." They both looked toward the doorway into the doorway that led into the dining room, where Kento and Mia were setting the table. Mia stood there with the silverware still in the glasses, and on hand on her hip. "It's my kitchen, and you will cook together. Now, I don't want to hear another word. Cook together or not at all." And with that, she turned back into the dining table and set down a few cups. Adela and Cye looked at each other. 

"Okay then, you do the meat balls and the sauce, and I'll do the noodles and the garlic bread."

"Fine."

"Fine." Just then Lily popped her head in. 

"Hey guys, I don't eat meat, so make sure you leave a little sauce to the side for me. With out meatballs. Tanks!"

Soon, supper was ready to be eaten, even Lily's little portion of no meat sauce. They all ate in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, but then the room erupted in pandemonium as everyone talked at the same time. Sage tried his hardest to quiet everyone one down, but to no avail. Circe, seeing him in his desperation, put her two fingers in her mouth and whistled a shrill note. The talking stopped and they all looked at Circe in awe. Sage coughed and spoke up.

"Now, I know that we want to get to know each other. Now, why don't we go around the table and tell about ourselves. Ryo, your first." 

"Yes councilor. " He mocked him. "Well, my name is Ryo Sanada m 19 years old, and I'm going to school to be a veterinarian. My birthday is August 15 and my favorite food is Natto." 

Sage was next. "How can you stand those sticky beans? Yuck. Well, my name is Sage Date, and I'm going to school to be an accountant. I'm 19 years old my birthday is June 9. Okay, and my favorite food is diatom. 

"Now, diatom is gross. My name is Rowen Hashiba, and I'm 19 years old as well. I'm going to school to be a M.D. My birthday is October 10 and my favorite food is hamburgers." 

Cye was after him. "My name is Cye Mouri, and my birthday is March 14." 

"Mine too!" Adela squealed. "How very strange." 

"As I was saying, I'm going to school to be a caterer, and I'm 20 years old. My favorite food is pike eel."

Next was Kento. "My name is Kento Rei Faun, I'm 19 years old and my b-day is September 1. I'm going to school to be a nutritionist, and my favorite food is everything." 

"My name is Mia Koji, I'm 21 years old, I'm out of school and I'm currently employed as a teacher at a local school teaching myth and legend. My birthday is May 28 and my favorite food is ummmmm anything noodely."

"My name Is Circe Li, I'm 20 years old. My birthday is January 19 and I'm going to school to be a personal shopper for a large clothing store. I also have a small reord deal with a local company. My favorite food is salt and vinegar chips."

"My name is Adela Black, I'm from America, and I'm 21 years old. My birthday, as I have already stated is March 14, and I'm soon to be head chef at Johnson's Café. My favorite food is beef fried rice."

"My name is Lily Lehman, I'm 19 years old, and I'm going to school to be a technical engineer. I'm from Germany. My birthday is November 3 and my favorite food is Boca burgers." 

"Okay. That's good. At least we know a little about each other. We are going to be spending over nine months together." Sage said.

"Well, okay then." Ryo murmured. 

"Circe, what type of songs do you sing?" Lily asked her. 

"Any type you want."

"Can you sing country?" Kento asked.

"Yes." 

"Punk Rock." 

"Yeah."

"Opera" 

"Yea." 

"How about Pop." 

"Yes Kento."

"How about."

She cut him off. "Kento, I can sing any type of song you want. All of them." 

"Okay." He looked down for a moment, but then continued to eat his dinner.

"Mia, have you ever heard of Aeaea?" Adela asked her. 

"No, why would I have heard of it?" 

"Because you're a myth and legends teacher. I thought maybe it was in a legends or something." 

"No, not that I know of. Nothing. It's quite strange too. Later, I'll go check my grandfather's files to see if there's anything in them." 


	10. Ready To Go

Legends Die Hard 

By: Moonglow 

Chapter 8: Ready To Go

Whatever course you decide upon, there is always someone to tell you that you are wrong. There are always difficulties arising, which tempt you to believe that your critics are right. To map out a course of action and follow it to an end requires courage. Ralph Waldo Emerson 

Mia's hands sped rapidly over the letters on her keyboard. Her grandfather's disks had been of no help so far, and she had only one cassette left. All the previous savings had spoke of was Torak, the Ancient One and the warlords. The wasn't even a mentioning of Aeaea, or anyone from there, any other Ronins or any of what had happened in the last few days. Discouraged, the boys had all left the room after only two disks had been read over. One by one, Lily, Circe, and Adela had left leaving Mia alone with Whiteblaze. As good as a listener Whiteblaze was, he wasn't very good at giving answers. The last disk proved to be about everything the others had been about, and Mia turned of the computer. She glanced silently at the grandfather clock in the study and groaned as she read one thirty seven in the morning. Picking up her coffee walking out she make her way down the hall to the stairs to dump out her cold java with Whiteblaze close entail. Although that day had been full of surprises, her nerves were shot and she was glad of the tigers' company. After dumping the coffee out, she went into her room she now shared with Adela. The brunette girl had strewn her covers over the bed and she lay with one leg over the side of the bed and her arms over her head. Part of her nightshirt was pushed up to reveal her pale stomach and one of her socks was missing. Mia stifled a giggle and opened the drawer to her vanity to put in her disks. As she opened it, a small gray floppy disk fell from the desk. She picked it up, and to her surprise, it wasn't numbered like the others. And on the label it read: AEAEA. 

"Oh my God." Mia whispered. "Where did this come from?" She made her way quickly out of the room and down into Rowen and Sage's room. 

"Rowen," She whispered, "Wake up." 

"Number flechernimus snckm." Rowen mumbled and rolled over.

"Rowen," She said louder. "Get up." And with that she pushed him. 

"What?" He asked groggily. 

"I found a disk about Aeaea." 

Rowen was no longer half asleep; he bolted upright and grabbed his glasses."Let's go look at it then!" He said quietly. They silently walked down to the study and popped in the disk. The screen flashed a few times, but nothing came up. 

"Darn." Rowen mumbled. "Oh well, we tried."

"Yea, but it seems like such a waste of excitement. I really thought we had something there."

"Had what?" A voice mumbled from behind the two of them. Both of the Ronins spun around to find Ryo groggily rubbing his left eye. 

"We found a disk labeled Aeaea and we thought it may have info on it." Mia explained to him. 

"Well, let's see it then." He told her. She popped out the disk and handed it to him. As his hand touched the disk, a strange jerk ran through his hand into the disk and for a fleeting moment it flashed red. The diskette fell from his hands unto the floor. It flickered a few times, then fell to the same gray it was before Ryo had touched it. He picked it up and it felt warm to his touch. 

_"Put it back in the drive."_

"What?" Ryo asked aloud, not knowing who was talking to him. 

_"Hast thou forgotten what has happened this day already, Wildfire? Do not question what I have told thee. Just do as I say. Place the diskette back into the drive if you so desire to see the information on Aeaea." _The Ancient One told him in a sultry tone. 

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be insulting." Ryo popped the disk into the hard drive and the flashing screen changed from black and white to just white. Black letters showed up on the screen. They read: 

**Hasten, Children of Aeaea, for after the fourth comes to you, shall your journey begin. Thou shalt have one changing of the moon until the portal to Aeaea closes, and if thou and thy companions don't make it to Aeaea by the appointed time, all shall be lost. When thou makest thy way to the land of thy birth, thou shalt have the amount of time a babe lays under it's mother's breast until the appointed time comes to pass. Be guided by the Ancient One, for through him, the Voice of the Ages speaks. Be well in thy quest, for if one of thine companions shalt die, all will perish with them. **

"That gets to the point doesn't it?" A voice said from behind them. They turned to find everyone looking at them. Circe was the one who had spoken.

"How do you suppose that?" Rowen asked her. "It makes no sense to me." 

"Look," She explained. "A changing of the moon is the time when it changes from something like a crescent to a half, or so, a week. We have one week to make it to Aeaea and then 9 more months to get whatever we need to get done, done."

"Oh No!" Adela yelled in anguish. "What am I going to do?" 

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked her.

"My leg!" She yelled. "I'm not going to be able to walk very much let alone fight with my leg like this!!!"

"I can help." Sage told her in his quiet voice. "I'll use my healing energy every night and hopefully by the end of this week, you can be able to do everything you could before."

"We're all going to have to take off work and quit school." Mia said. 

"Oh, that's right! We're going to be gone for a long time! And I've got that gig at the Sin Drome too!" Circe murmured.

"And my job at Johnson's Café." Lily said. 

"We've all got jobs. We'll just have to quit." Kento said.

*~*~*~* 

King Anubis had not seen the Ronin Warriors for almost 4 years. After he had died under the hand of Talpa, he wasn't taken to the World Of The Dead. Instead, he was taken to Aeaea. He was surprised to find that the world was much like Earth was a long time ago. It was still primarily agricultural and women still wore dresses. The 14 kingdoms were as different from each other as the 9 Ronin Warriors were. It was in Aeaea that he learned about the Children of Aeaea and the other FEMALE Ronin Warriors. To his surprise, he found out that he was a king here and that he was the ruler of the kingdom Loyalty. His mother and father were dead and he had no brother to rule for his, so for as long as The Ancient One had taken them away, Loyalty had been ruled by a Regent, a distant cousin of his. 

About 3 years later, Kale, his new wife Kayura, Sechmet and Dais somehow found a portal to Aeaea, and gained their thrones. Sechmet's parents were still alive, so he had no throne to take, which made him a bit surly. His future kingdom was called Piety. Kale and Kayura ruled jointly over the kingdom of Obedience. And lastly, Dais's father was still alive, so his future kingdom was Serenity. Kayura gave Anubis back his armor and all was well again. 

But, the tranquility that had settled over Aeaea did not last long. There were rumors that a woman was stirring trouble in small rural communities in Virtue. King Ryko VII sent many men to see what was going on, but none of them returned. Then came the news that Princess Vanessa, daughter of King Hiro and Queen Yua, had run away or kidnapped. Tales began to circulate that the girl was really Princess Vanessa, who was using her hereditary Armor of Friendship to win people over and make them her troops. It seemed that the woman everyone called "Mistress" was getting ready to do war over the kingdoms of Aeaea. And to make matters worse, she could use the ancient art of sorcery.

Nothing seemed to be going right now. The whole country was collapsing, not out of not having any strength, but from terror. This "Mistress" was powerful, powerful enough to take thousands at a time. King Ryko seemed confident that the army could take her, but Anubis wasn't so sure. They needed the Ronin Warriors and the mystical armors to fight, and soon.

The Ancient One had come to him a few days before, telling him that they would be coming, but he neglected to tell him when. If it wasn't soon, then all would be lost. He, Dais, Kale and Sechmet were no match for Vanessa alone. He needed the other Ronins now!!

*~*~*~* 

"How many days do we have left?" Kento asked. 

"I think we have 2 days left now." Rowen answered. 

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just sit for two days." Circe asked. 

"We could go now and get a head start on this thing." Ryo told them. "But then again, we could spend it saving our energy, or perfecting this sorcery thing."

"I think we should go now." Adela said. 

"Me too." Mia agreed.

"I agree. We don't need that much time to rest." Cye said. 

"Are we all in agreement then? Do we all want to go know?" Ryo asked. 

Glancing around the room, no one objected.

"Okay then. Lily, get ready to send us to Aeaea." 


	11. On Their Way

Legends Die Hard  
By: Bindy Kitty  
Chapter 9: On Their Way

The most effective way to cope with change is to help create it.  
L. W. Lynett

  
Out of all the things that Lily had done in her life, this could possible be the most important. In her hands, she held a locket of the finest silver she had ever seen, and inside of it was the most powerful relic in the world. The locket could take her and the rest of her new found friends to their destruction, or to another victory. The Ancient One had called her the Maker, but if she transported them wrong, she would be their destroyer. 

"Are you ready?" Mia asked her.

That question was beginning to bug Lily. Everyone in the last 10 minutes had been asking her that, as if her answer would change. 

"As ready as I'll ever be to travel through time-space." She gave her now standardized reply. She found herself again rubbing the locket with her thumb and forefinger. She had done that almost constantly since she had been given it. 

"Are you ready?" This time, it was Sage asking the question.

That was the last straw. 7 people had asked her that, and Sage had just asked her at the wrong time. "No, I am not ready!!!!" She yelled. "I don't want to take you people anywhere!!! I don't want to travel through the galaxy to some stupid place that I've never even heard of!!! And what does it matter anyway if I'm ready or not!?! We have to go either way!!"

He looked at her, unruffled by her screaming, as if that was what he was expecting her to do.

"Well, I'm glad you finally admitted that." He told her. "I was wondering when you were going to say it."

He walked away, and Lily could do nothing but stare at his back as he went. She sighed, and then went upstairs to get her kanji-orb. There were only about 5 minutes left until they would all be leaving. None of them knew if they would make it through the time portal. None of them knew what Aeaea would be like. All they knew was that they would be going home, their real home. 

*~*~*~*

Bri was worried. Luana knew. She knew her secret. Luana knew that Bri had let the slave go. And now, Luana knew that it was Bri's fault that King Ryko's troops knew about their impending attack on Vir Kalam. And Bri knew Luana. She knew that Luana would tell Mistress. And Bri knew the Mistress. She knew that the Mistress would have her killed. Bri knew she was in trouble.

*~*~*~*

"Mistress," Luana almost purred. "I think we should kill her."

"Really, you think so." Vanessa mused. "But Bri is such a good handmaiden."

"It is of no matter! She is a traitor. She LET the boy go. She is the whole reason why your plans are falling apart!" Luana coaxed. 

"Yes, this is true, but."  
  
"No buts my Mistress. She must be annihilated."

"As you wish Luana. But I do not desire to watch. Do the killing quickly." 

"As you command, my Mistress."

Luana walked down the hall. Stalk would be a better word though. Bri, that girl. She was ruining Luana's wonderful plan for revenge on Aeaea. She knew that Vanessa was just a pawn in her plot for vengeance, but the rest of the world did not. And she must keep it that way. Vanessa was the only reason she had gotten this far. As the Daughter of King Hiro and Queen Yua, she had the hereditary armor of Friendship. And, even better, she knew the art of sorcery. True, Vanessa did have some evil in her heart, but Luana had more. Vanessa did want to destroy all that stood in her way, but after Luana had cajoled her into believing faerie tales about ruling all of Aeaea, Luana was in control. The only thing stopping her from talking over total control was that dolt Bri. And now that she had Vanessa's permission to kill her, there would be no more problem. 

*~*~*~*

"Are we all ready?" Ryo asked the group. Each held a small bag of their most valued possessions. All of them were holding hands, more out of fear than affection. Ryo, then Mia, then Kento, then Circe, then Rowen, then Adela, then Cye, then Sage standing in a circle, with Lily standing in the center. In her hands, she held the locket. They all nodded their heads, and so she closed her eyes. All of them repeated the action. Lily put all of her might into concentrating on a place far back in the reaches of her memory. Her head began to spin from thinking and trying to remember so hard. She opened the locket and a bright light shot from it, engulfing the room. 

Suddenly, with out warning, they were standing in a mist filled room, with door all around. 

"Who dares to enter the portal of time and space? Only the worthy may enter here, you are not worthy!" A loud voice commanded from far off in the fog. 

"We are the Ronin Warriors," Lily said with a voice that was not hers. "We are the legendary protectors of the planet Aeaea. We have been put astray from our home, and desire to go home, nay, we demand to go."

"Your bravery becomes you. The Ronin Warriors you may be. You may pass, but choose the correct door, for you may only choose once. Now, go quickly, your time grows short!"

"We will. Thank you!" Ryo yelled into the darkness. "We have to decide what door to choose. Which one?"

But it was too late; Circe was already opening one door and was halfway in. The place behind the open portal was black, dismal and uninviting. 

"I guess she decided for us!" Cye yelled, as air from the door began to pull them into the blackness.

"Here we go!" Mia yelled. "Home, here we come!"

*~*~*~*

Back in his room, Anubis silently shedded his clothing to dip into the bath his servant had readied. The room was filled with the sounds of water and the smells of exotic oils and rich salts. Testing the water with his foot, he found the temperature to his liking and immersed the rest of his body. 

Suddenly, a strange shock ran through his veins, making his muscles tense up and then become numb. Anubis instantly knew what it was.

"They're here."

*~*~*~*

A council of Kings and Queens had been called. Anubis, however, had kindly withdrawn, and no one had been rude enough to comment on that. The new king had a lot on his mind, and they didn't really need him for the upcoming conversation. All the battle tactics had already been discussed, and the next meeting was only about sanitation for the army. 

As the conversation began, with King Ryko doing most of the talking, the other royal officers had small conversations amongst themselves. Out on nowhere, King Kale, Queen Kayura, Prince Dais and Prince Sechmet began to twist and writhe in their seats. The other Kings looked on in astonishment as each passed a glance to each other, then bolted out of the room. 

Running down the hall to Anubis's chamber, Kayura said, "They're here."

"It's about time." Sechmet commented.

*~*~*~*

Vanessa sat rather disdainfully upon her throne. Her handmaiden Bri was about to be murdered by her Lady in Waiting Luana. It made her a bit angry that she let Luana talk her into glancing over the horrible act. But, it was in the past. It couldn't be changed now, so why worry about it. That last thought made her think about that Disney movie from back on Earth. What was it called…? The Puma King? No, that wasn't it. Oh well, it was of no matter.

Suddenly, a shock soared through out her body, sending her muscles into shock and then spasms. 

"Dear God, what is that?" She asked the ceiling. 

~*~*~*~

"Ow!!!" Lily moaned as her body hit the hard dirt ground. The other 6 fell to the ground to, echoing her discomfort. 

"DEMONS!"

"What?" The seven question and turned in time to see an elderly lady in medieval clothing pointing and screaming. The other people, who before had been walking through what seemed to be a village from the 1200's screamed for their lives, running in every direction and darting into shabby buildings and taverns. 

"What are they talking about?" Adela queried. 

"I think they mean us." Sage answered her. He pointed to her clothes. "We're not really dressed like they are. I don't think they know what jeans are."   
  
"Where are we gonna get clothes like they're wearing?" Kento asked.

"I know!" Ryo said. "Let's use this 'demon' label to our advantage. Come on!"

The group stood up, and brushing themselves off, the followed Ryo to a door with a sign over it that said "Dressers." He opened the door to the screams of a young girl and an older man. 

"What do you want?" The older man yelled.

"We want clothes." Kento told him.

"Take anything! Just leave my family alone!" The man yelled, crawling past them out the door, with the girl close in tail.

"That was easy enough." Adela said. 

"Oh man." Cye commented.

"What?" They asked him.

"Did you see what he had on?" Cye answered. "Pantyhose."

"Oh man." The other boys replied. The girls however, replied with laughter. 

"Lets have a look see to what they have here." Lily said.  
~*~*~*~

Bri was gone. That blasted girl had already escaped. Luana's anger was so towering, that the chest that was thought to hold Bri's clothing disappeared as Luana chopped it to splinters with the sharp axe she carried. 

"That girl will pay. No one escapes from Luana. NOONE!  


Chapter Ten


End file.
